The Population Aging Research Center (PARC) at the University of Pennsylvania proposes a five year continuation of its existing P30 Center, organized around the following signatures themes for 2004-2009: (i) Health and mortality at older ages, including biodemography and early life factors affecting mid- and late-life health; (ii) Well-being of older individuals and old-age security programs (pensions, health insurance, and health care systems),both domestically and internationally; (iii) Aging families as context for multigenerational resource flows, including human capital investments; (iv) Diversity within aging populations, domestically and internationally; and, (v) Innovative analytic methodologies and data collection strategies. Five Cores are proposed: "Administrative and Research Support" with the goal of providing general support and dedicated resources to Associates, including the services of a data manager; "Program Development" with the goal of forming a new Consolidated Pilot Project Program to stream line administration, increase funding, while maintaining the autonomy of PARC's priorities and the decision-making and facilitate program development through short internal workshops, primarily on methodological issues, and longer out-reach workshops on topics of unique expertise; "External Innovative Network" with the overall goal building a Network on Aging in Latin America (LANA) to facilitate the exchange of methods and materials among current data collection projects in the region; "External Research Resources Support and Dissemination" with the goal of sharing data and other resources growing out of funded research by PARC Associates; and "Data Enclave" with the goals of maintaining and upgrading the existing enclave, adding a "virtual private network", and developing an encrypted network to provide secure communications with off-site collaborators.